Ghost Hunter
by Ivory.NaNaNa
Summary: Wah para chaser di takut-takuti hantu! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, ya?


**Disclaimer: Grand Chase milik KoG**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Gak Nyambung**

**Genre: Horror**

**Rated: K+ **

**Ghost Hunter**

Sudah lama para Chaser di takut- takuti oleh hantu rumah sebelah. Apalagi Amy yang shock di

takut-takuti oleh hantu itu. Bisa tiga kali semalam! Duh, Amy jadi gagap kalau di ajak bicara!

"SIAL! Hantu itu sudah lama mengganggu kita!" teriak Elesis sambil membawa Spear-nya

"Yo! Ini gara-gara Hantu itu! Lihat Amy! Dia malah memeluk Lire daripada aku!" teriak Jin

jengkel. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Lire.

"Wops! Sorry, jangan salahin aku, dong! Apa kamu cemburu?" tanya Lire.

"Jujur aja, lah!" dukung Ryan sambil menepuk pundak Jin.

Jin tak menjawab. Sepertinya dia sudah kalah telak dengan dua orang elven itu.

"Sudah! Aku punya rencana! Kita basmi hantu itu!" seru Sieghart.

"Biar aku urus baju dan senjatanya," kata Mari sambil berjalan menuju labnya.

"Kita akan berangkat setelah Mari selesai membuat baju, ya!" kata Jin.

"Tapi Jin…" Amy memeluk lengan Jin.

"Enggak apa! Ada aku!" kata Jin pede.

Amy tak menjawab. Dia menyembunyikan mukanya di lengan Jin. Para chaser pun bersantai

pun kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Elesis kembali berpedang dengan Ronan, Lire

menanam bunga bersama Ryan pada malam hari (?), Arme mengusili Lass ketika tidur, Amy

masih nempel aja ke Jin, Sieghart tidur dengan tenang di lab Mari, Mari membuat baju dan

senjata pengusir hantu, Ley dan Dio saling melemparkan batu (?), dan terakhir Zero menyendiri

ditemani oleh Grandark-nya.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Sudah jadi, nih!" teriak Mari dengan toa-nya.

Sieghart terbangun. Ni anak pendiam tapi kalo teriak cempreng banget! inner Sieghart.

BRAAAAKKKKK!

Para chaser langsung hancurin pintu lab Mari.

"Yay! Sudah jadi! Coba ah pakai!" kata Arme sambil membawa War Staff-nya. Arme mengambil

tumpukan baju itu menggunkan senjatanya.

"Hei! Jangan ambil duluan! Kau belum tau cara kerjanya!" kata Mari galak.

Arme kaget dan menjauhkan War Staff-nya. "I… iya," kata Arme takut-takut. Mari hanya

tersenyum tipis. Lalu Mari menatap para chaser kecuali Sieghart yang tidur lagi.

"Kakek Tua ini malah tidur," kata Elesis merebut War Staff Arme.

"Eeeh… jangan ambil!" kata Mari

Elesis tak menghiaukan perkataan sahabatnya. Elesis tetap membawa War Staff Arme. Arme

segera menyudul Elesis dan merebut War Staff. Alhasil, kepalanya dan kepala Elesis bonyok.

Kesempatan! inner Arme. Arme ngerebut War Staff-nya.

"Arg! Bodoh! Sakit tau!" teriak Elesis meringis.

"Maaf! Tapi berhasil! Berhasil!" teriak Arme nyaring dan sengaja di buat cempreng.

Chaser menutup telinga erat. Cempreng! inner para chaser kecuali Arme yang cengengesan

sambil berdansa dengan War Staff-nya (?) *Arme: Hiks… aku jadi orang sedeng* Lass hanya

terbelalak, tentu saja dia tak terima. Masa seorang Arme berdansa dengan War Staff yang tak

lain adalah senjatanya!? Di pandangan Lass, seolah War Staff itu mengejeknya. Menyebalkan…

inner Lass.

"Baiklah! Akan kujelaskan cara kerja pakaian Pemburu Hantu!" kata Mari. "Pakaian ini tak

punya cara kerja khusus tapi melindungi kita dari masuk angin dan meriang-meriang…"

"Ya sih kita tau! Enggak perlu di jelasin!" seru Ronan ketus.

"Maaf. Oh ya ini Ghosted, senjata pedang ini mempunyai keahlian khusus. Berguna menyerang

hantu yang tembus pandang sekalipun," kata Mari.

"Baik! Ayo kita pakai dan kita siap-siap berangkat!" kata Amy yang tiba-tiba semangat (mungkin

tertarik sama bajunya).

Mari pun memberikan senjata dan bajunya pada semua chaser. Chaser pun segera mengganti

baju mereka, yang termasuk dirinya.

Setelah berganti baju, para chaser berkumpul kembali. Lalu mereka pun berangkat menuju

rumah sebelah.

Selama perjalanan, suasana sangat mencekam. Bunyi serigala menyalak. Dan itu membuat Amy

tambah takut. Amy memeluk lengan Jin sangat erat. Hingga Jin sedikit merasa kesakitan. Yang

memimpin jalan adalah Sieghart (lagi?). Karena, dia yang memberi pengarahan pada chaser, ya

walaupun para chaser tak ada yang mendengarkan.

Chaser menelan ludah ketika sampai di depan rumah besan yang seram banget.

"Takut… ya?" tanya Lass dengan wajah pucat.

"Iya…" jawab Arme.

"Dimana pintu masuknya nih? Pintu depan nutup!" kata Ryan wajahnya juga pucat. Ya, saat ini

wajah chaser pucat semua.

"Aku rasa ada pintu… belakang…" kata Ronan.

"Kita… periksa saja…" kata Elesis.

"…Benar…" setuju Dio dan Ley (lagi-lagi bersamaan).

Chaser pun berjalan di tengah rumput-rumput liar yang panjang-panjang (sudah tau, kan?) itu.

Chaser hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memecah keheningan. Semuanya pada

bergandengan tangan. Yang dimaksud bergandengan tangan contohnya kayak Dio gandengan

sama Ley, Ryan gandengan sama Lire, dll. Kecuali Zero dan Rufus. Zero malah megang

Grandark-nya dengan sangat erat (lho? Kok Zero bawa Grandark?). Rufus memeluk erat boneka

beruang warna pink-nya *Author di tusuk mati (mau) pake Ghosted sama Rufus saking

jengkelnya* *Rufus: lo memang author sedeng dan enggak bakat enggak usah di

lanjutin!**Author: maaph! Ini ceritaku, Fus! Jangan gitu dong (jengkel)**Rufus: oke lanjutin

aja*

Para chaser berhenti di depan pintu yang sudang dipenuhi sulur dan sarang laba-laba. Para

chaser tambah pucat. Zero menyenggol Rufus.

"Dia aja yang buka!" bisik Zero dengan seringai seramnya. Kalau biasanya sih ada tatapan

tajamnya. Tapi, kan Zero pake blindfold.

"Ck… baiklah!" seru Rufus menutupi wajah pucatnya dia memasang wajah stoic-nya untuk

menyamarkan rasa takutnya.

Rufus langsung membela pintu itu dengan pedang Ghosted. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu

terbelah.

"Tadaaaa~," kata Rufus datar.

Ronan menyalakan senter yang di bawanya. Segerombalan pembasmi hantu itu melangkah

menuju rumah tua berhantu itu. Semua chaser pada membawa pedang Ghosted. Tiba-tiba…

ada seseorang memegang pundak Elesis. Elesis bergidik. Dia membalikkan badannya.

"UWAAAAAAA!" teriak Elesis ketakutan.

Para chaser menoleh kearah Elesis. Ada hantu tak berkepala di depan Elesis!

"Pergi kau!" geram Elesis mencoba tak takut.

"Lho… kau tak ingat… aku?" tanya hantu itu dengan suara berat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Zero.

"Akuu… Vulcanus…" kata hantu itu ternyata, Vulcanus yang gentayangan.

* * *

"Kita membunuhnya dengan cara memenggal lehernya, kan?" bisik Ley.

"Ya aku ingat itu," Dio ikut berbisik.

Tanpa basa-basi, Vulcanus menyerang Elesis dengan cara di dorong. Kekuatannya hilang ketika

dia menjadi hantu.

"WAAAAGGGHHH!" Elesis terpental sehingga dia tertabrak tembok di belakangnya. Tembok

itu hancur seketika.

"ELESIIIIS!" teriak Arme, Lire, dan Amy.

"Sial! Aku rasa dia bertambah kuat!" geram Lass.

"Teman-teman! Kemarilah!" teriak Mari yang sudah ada di dekat Elesis.

Para chaser menghampiri Mari. Mereka nampak mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jurus kalian ada empat. Pertama, Darkness Blade; kedua, Darkness Power; ketiga, Darkness

Strike; keempat Darkness Boom." jelas Mari. "Kalian bisa menggunakan Darkness Boom kalau

kalian memakai Darkness Power, jurus yang tak mempan apapun pada musuh. Kalau kalian

memakai Darkness Power, otomatis kekuatan dan pertahanan bisa melemah. Namun jika

Darkness Power sudah penuh, kalian bisa menggunakan Darkness Boom yang bisa

meningkatkan Daya Serang dan Daya Tahan," kata Mari panjang lebar.

"Gimana kita bisa lihat Darkness Power kita kalau sudah penuh?" tanya Jin.

"Ada biji kecil di Ghosted. Jika penuh warnanya bisa berubah hijau," jawab Mari.

"Oh! Ayo kita kalahkan Vulcanus! Kembalikan dia ke alam baka disana!" teriak Ryan.

"Ayo! Kita menyerang dengan sisi berbeda!" teriak Ronan.

"AYO!" seru semua laki-laki.

Sedangkan para perempuan mengobati luka punggung Elesis yang cukup parah.

"Darkness Blade!" teriak Rufus sambil salto untuk melompat ke punggung Vulcanus.

"Darkness Strike!" teriak Lass sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

SRAT…CRAT… Rufus dan Lass berhasil melukai kaki dan punggung Vulcanus.

"ARG!" seru Vulcanus kesakitan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, muncul kepala baru Vulcanus! "Ya,

begini lebih baik," kata Vulcanus dengan seringai seramnya.

"Arg! Kesempatan! Darkness Power, Teman-Teman!" seru Dio.

"Darkness Power!" teriak Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Jin, Dio, Sieghart, Rufus, dan Zero.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berkata…

"Darkness Boom!" teriaknya.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRR! Sekali serangan Darkness Boom, Vulcanus langsung mati dan kembali

alam baka. Oh, ternyata yang menyerang itu Ley.

Singkat cerita *Zero: bilang aja lu males!**Author: kalau aku nulis semua pertarungannya,

cerita ini enggak bakal selesai!**Zero: Up to you* sekarang, chaser team sudah 'memusnahkan'

4 hantu yang tak lain adalah Vulcanus, Kamiki, Tanathos, dan Kazeaze yang sudah mati dua kali

itu. Sekarang, chaser team lega plus kecapekan. Ya, akhir yang lumayan bahagia, yaaaa (?)…

The End (?)

Author: akhirnya selesai

Elesis: kok enggak sempurna gini, sih!

Author: enggak papa aku kehabisan ide, nih

Ryan: ya, padahal lagi enak-enaknya pakai job baru

Author: job itu cuma ada di cerita ini *lesu*

Ronan: Thor, napa?

Lass: mirip orang gila

Arme: kenapa aku jadi orang sedeng, sih? Masa dansa pake War Staff?

Lass: gak mikir!

Dio: yaaaa… pembaca! Berikan review dan flame sebanyak mungkin! Pasti kalau dapat flame, tu

orang gak bakal buat fanfic baru! Hahaha

Author: Oooh! Woooiiii! *kewalahan di gebukin semua chaser pake Ghosted* nyawaku bisa

melayang… readers… tunggu… karyaku berikutnya… ya… hikz… hikz… (authornya cewek, lho!

maklum nangis)


End file.
